


Up North

by Mookshoot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Cabin Fic, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Connor is Spoiled, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Markus is basically his sugar daddy, Road Head, Romance, They're engaged, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookshoot/pseuds/Mookshoot
Summary: Markus and Connor visit their cabin in the Upper Peninsula for much needed R and R. Alone together, just them and the wilderness is a good recipe for passionate nights.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Road Head

**Author's Note:**

> Not much passion in the first chapter. More like just horny road head because Connor can't keep his damn hands to himself.
> 
> This is within the same universe as 'But He Loves Me' but you don't have to read that story first. There may be some mentions of the events that took place in this story though.

They needed some time to themselves and a long weekend road trip to the Upper Peninsula was just perfect for a small getaway. It was mid-December and there was a nice blanket of powdery snow on the ground that was there to stay. They were currently going North on I-75 passing Green Timbers and a little over and hour away from the Mackinac Bridge.

Carl owned a cabin in the small city of Au Train that was passed along to Markus after his death. It was quite a large cabin but despite it’s 3 thousand square feet of living space, the cabin was surprisingly cozy, with a stone fireplace and a round wooden hot tub outside on the covered deck. Markus was excited to spend quality time with his boyfriend. They both have been so busy with their respective careers, it’s about time they take time to themselves. Speaking of his boyfriend…

Markus turned his head to the passenger seat to Connor who curled himself into a ball to go into stasis on his side in the leather seat. Markus smiled. The Wrangler was a good vehicle for the winter months and looked sharp, but it wasn’t exactly the comfiest ride. But of course, Connor would be able to fall asleep in the hard bucket seat of their Jeep.

The two of them were so different. When Markus suggested the weekend trip, Connor agreed but immediately started suggesting all the adventurous activities they could do together. Snowmobiling into town to grab a six pack of thirium infused beer, snowboarding in Marquette, going caving, hiking, he even suggested hunting elk! Markus was baffled at the last suggestion, he never knew Connor hunted, though it really shouldn’t have been a surprise. He was _literally_ called the deviant hunter. Hunting is in his programing. In his very nature. Connor went on to tell a story of his time in Scandinavia where he tracked, shot and tagged three reindeer with a few of his philanthropist buddies. He donated the meat to small local villages since he had no need for it, but he did keep an antler as a trophy.

Markus informed Connor of his intent to have this weekend be more for rest and relaxation. Connor scoffed and Markus smiled fondly. Asking Connor to relax is equivalent to asking a toddler to take a nap after eating a pound of chocolate and a 2 liter of pop. Connor was always moving, even in bed, he would toss and turn and sometimes kick his legs in deep stasis. Connor had no sit in his butt.

Markus was quite the opposite. He enjoyed sitting and taking his time to take everything in. He liked being idle. If he wasn’t, he’d never be able to finish a painting or drafts of proposals for work. Good thing their careers correspond with their activity level. Connor got a thrill whenever he got into a foot or car chase. It was almost as if he fed off of altercations with criminals. This concerned Markus a great deal for many reasons. The first and most obvious being his safety.

Connor stirred in his seat and slowly awoke. He took in a deep breath, stretched in his seat and sat up right. Markus smirked at the indents of the seams of the seat on Connor’s face. “Want to switch drivers after we cross the bridge?”

“You don’t like the way I drive.” Connor stated through a sleepy voice. Markus took his right hand off the steering wheel and planted his hand on Connor’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I just think it’s highly unnecessary to drift around curves in the road, Connor.”

“Jeep’s tire treads are too aggressive for that anyway, so you’re in luck.”

“Don’t go plowing through snowbanks either ‘ _just because you can’_. We were stuck for two hours last time-“

“In. My. Defense.” Connor crossed his arms and looked at Markus with a quirked brow. “That snowbank didn’t appear to be too deep from my perspective. I miscalculated.”

“And don’t take it out of four wheel drive so you can purposely fishtail all over the road.” Markus warned.

“If my driving worries you so much, why did you even offer for me to drive?”

“Because you need to learn to drive responsibly.” Connor scoffed.

“Responsibly? Markus, I get into 3 car chases a month! I’m a professional driver, and I think… never mind, I’ve completely lost interest in this conversation.” Markus chuckled, pinching Connor’s thigh.

“You’re such a brat.” Connor raised a brow at him with a sly grin.

“Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?” His voice was low and suggestive. The tone immediately sent a strong wave of arousal to Markus’s manhood. Markus glanced over to Connor.

“Keep it up and you’ll find out soon enough.” Markus warned. Connor hummed at that. A few minutes of silence passed by when Markus heard Connor undo his seatbelt. “Put your seatbelt back on, babe. The roads are icy.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Connor whispered as he leaned over the center counsel to plant a firm kiss to Markus’s temple, right where his LED used to be.

“What are you doing?” Markus felt Connor’s hand sneak to the front of his pants and started to fondle him over his clothes.

“I’ve always wanted to try this.” Markus wanted to protest but interest and curiosity got the best of him. He allowed Connor to continue. Connor unzipped Markus’s fly, pulling the waistband as far down as possible while Markus was sitting. Connor pulled out his cock from it’s warm confines of Markus’s underwear and blew a puff of hot air on the head. Markus was only half hard by Connor’s ministrations but was quickly turning to rock the more Connor played with it.

“Why are you so naughty?” Markus groaned when Connor licked a stripe up his shaft. “If we get into a wreck, I’ll make you explain what happened to the insurance company.” Connor looked up to him with big, innocent eyes. Markus returned his gaze. “Well? Go on with it now.” Connor didn’t have to be told twice. He opened his mouth, pink tongue peaking out to meet the tip of Markus’s cock first before inserting the entire soft velvety head in his mouth. Markus turned his attention back to the interstate as Connor swirled his tongue around his dick. Markus breathed in deeply, slumping back in his seat, enjoying the attention to his groin. The car ride was long and tedious. He knew Connor would need something to occupy himself during the long trip, but he didn’t picture this exactly.

Markus was regretful he didn’t buy an autonomous car. He’d be all over Connor right now, ravishing his body like his life depended on it in the backseat, but Connor insisted on a manual car. Markus relented because he knew Connor loved driving and having control over the vehicle. He was also his adorable but extremely spoiled fiancé, he couldn’t say no to Connor. The only stipulation was they would not get a stick shift like Connor wanted as it was not ‘user friendly’, instead opting for an automatic transmission. Connor pouted for a few days about that and it bothered Markus to see him even slightly dissatisfied with their vehicle choice… so then he bought Connor his own custom made Chevy truck with a manual transmission (they haven’t made stick shifts on Chevy trucks for decades). Markus really needed to stop enabling this spoiled behavior. But dammit, he couldn’t resist showering Connor with gifts and love and affection. He deserves it after his previous disastrous, and not to mention abusive relationship.

Markus groaned, bucking his hips up when Connor suddenly took the whole member in his mouth, the tip easily sliding to the back of Connor’s throat. He began to bob his head up and down and Markus bit his hand to try to focus a bit more on the road than the dirty man servicing him right now. Connor shoved the cock deep into his throat, constricting the walls of his esophagus so it was tight and hot around Markus’s member and moaned, the vibrations of Connor’s vocal chords making Markus’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his head.

“Oh shit, baby,” Markus moaned out. Connor kept his throat tight as he continued to move up and down on the shaft. Connor brought his right hand into the action and fondled Markus’s balls. “You’re so dirty. Just wait until we get to the cabin.” Connor pulled off of his dick, his lips making a lewd popping noise when he pulled away. He looked up to his soon to be husband.

“Is that a threat?” Connor asked with a smirk. Markus curled a fist into Connor’s hair, pulling roughly, just the way Connor likes it. Connor moaned at his hair being tugged.

“Keep sucking.” Markus pushed his head back down to his groin. Connor complied. He took the shaft into his mouth with a new vigor. His left hand wrapped around the base of the cock began to pump into time with the bob of Connor’s head, the right hand still squeezing the firm balls. Markus groaned, his legs twitching slightly. He was very thankful for cruise control, otherwise his speed would be up and down. Connor’s index finger rubbed small circles over Markus’s taint, tickling him slightly.

A pit of heat started forming in Markus’s lower abdomen. “Damn, I’m going to cum, baby,” This encouraged Connor to sucked harder, pump faster. Markus clenched the steering wheel with his left hand tightly, his right hand pushing Connor’s head down all the way until his nose smushed against his hipbone. He came hard. He could feel just how much cum he was releasing directly into Connor’s mouth. Enough for a full meal almost. “Don’t swallow yet.” Markus ordered. He kept his fist in Connor’s hair and yanked him up. Connor’s face was flushed with a gorgeous blush, eyes half lidded with arousal, his hair was an absolute mess. “Let me see.” Connor opened his mouth and a sizable puddle of white artificial cum sat on his tongue, some of it dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. Markus smiled and patted his cheek. “Good boy. Swallow.” Connor closed his mouth and gulped once, twice, opened his mouth to present a clean tongue to Markus, then licked his lips.

“Was that pleasing to you, Mr. Manfred?” Connor asked as he delicately tucked Markus back into his trousers.

“Oh yes. Most definitely.” Connor smiled, wiping his damp lips with the sleeve of his green MSU sweater. “I absolutely cannot wait to get you to the cabin.”

“Why’s that?” Markus glanced over to Connor.

“It’s very secluded. A perfect location for learning just how loud I can make you scream.” Connor’s eyes widened, a new blush forming across his cheeks and nose.

“Here I thought you wanted a relaxing weekend. Now it seems like it’s going to be more about fucking than R and R.”

“Well when you suck me like that, baby, I begin to think of all the nasty things I want to do to you.” Markus patted Connor’s leg. Connor smiled and shook his head.

“Perv.”

“Says the guy that just went down on me.”


	2. Chilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Connor has to do is get naked anywhere and any time and Markus WILL make love to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is saucy, romantic love making out in the cold, wintery wilderness.

The cabin is tucked away deep into forty acres of wooded land with its own private lake. Markus has been to this cabin numerous times before with Carl, but this is Connor’s first time seeing it. Markus unlocked the door, cringing at the sight of layer of dust coating everything. He hasn’t been there to clean in quite some time.

Connor stepped into the large cabin, doing a quick scan of the layout. The front door enters into the living room with a two story high, vaulted ceiling and peculiar décor just like Carl’s house back in Detroit. There was a fireplace on the far left wall, the bricks stacked all the way to the ceiling. Brown leather furniture surrounded the fireplace with a rectangular coffee table. Above the table was a deer antler chandelier. To the right of the room was a large kitchen with an island and a cabinet full of fine china.

Connor promptly dropped his rucksack style backpack on the floor and began to explore the rest of the cabin. “What bedroom will we be using?” Connor asked as he walked around, staring up at the cobwebs that gathered at the angle of the vaulted ceiling. Markus smiled.

“I’ll take you there.” Markus took his hand and led him up the stairs to the second story, he led him down a catwalk to a corner room with double doors. Markus swung them open so Connor could step in. When Connor did, a smile split across his face. The room had floor to ceiling, wall to wall windows for a full, complete panoramic view of the outside. The sun was beginning to set, setting the winter sky on fire with reds, oranges, and yellows. The lake glistened in the remaining sunlight, sparkling like a precious diamond. The mighty cedar trees in the distance were silhouettes, dancing in the slight chilly breeze.

“That’s a damn good view.” Connor turned to Markus who was staring at him rather than the beautiful outside sight. Markus hummed.

“It sure is.” Connor playfully hit his shoulder, taking in the rest of the room. It was a large room. King sized bed. A bohemian styled rug. Wicker furniture near a bookcase. And another fireplace. This fireplace was gas unlike the other one which was fueled by logs. Connor felt a pair of hands pick him up from behind, carrying him bridal style to the bed. Connor gasped and looked at Markus as he threw him down on the bed and quickly crawled over him.

“Wow, getting straight to it, huh? We haven’t even settled in yet.” Connor said. Markus ran a hand up and down Connor’s side, sneaking a hand under his sweater to touch the soft, warm polymer skin there. Markus stared down at his love with warm eyes, taking in how the golden glow of the sun complimented Connor’s complexion so nicely, it gave his hair a honey tint to it and his eyes and ember-like spark. Markus leaned down and claimed Connor’s lips with his own. His tongue pushing its way into his lover’s mouth. Connor moaned slightly as Markus gently began to stroke his hair. Only a few moments passed before Connor pushed Markus away with a sly smile. “I’d like to finish looking around the place before we get too hot and heavy, okay love?” Markus groaned and reluctantly pushed himself away from Connor.

“Fine. I guess I’ll get the boiler running.”

Markus put on his coat and boots to go look for Connor outside. The sun has set at this point and it was only 5:50PM. The sky was cloudless, and the moon was full tonight. Millions of stars speckled the sky. Markus found Connor standing on the end of the dock on the lake. He was looking down at the ice that froze over the water. “Something catching your eye?” Connor looked over his shoulder to Markus. A small smile playing on his lips.

“You most certainly are.” He winked. “Hello, handsome.” Connor’s hands went from buried in his pocket to the zipper of his jacket. He unzipped it and shook it off.

“What are you doing?” Connor ignored his question as he reached for the hem of his sweater and pulled that over his head as well, leaving him naked from the waist up. Markus raised a brow as Connor toed off his boots. “Connor?” He dropped his jeans and underwear to the dock’s floor, kicking them off from around his ankles, leaving him completely naked, completely exposed to the elements, on this dock, in the middle of a clearing. Markus looked at Connor’s slender frame up and down. “What the fuck?” Connor stepped forward to his fiancé. “Are you going to answer me?” Connor suddenly pressed his body flushed against Markus, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him in for a short, sweet kiss.

“I want to make love under these stars.” He whispered. Markus looked into those brown eyes, the stars reflecting beautifully in the pool of chocolate. Markus smiled and shucked off his coat, laying it carefully down.

“Lie down.” Markus told him. Connor grinned and laid on his back on Markus’s coat. Markus climbed over him and pressed a series of kisses to Connor’s clavicle. His hand carding through Connor’s soft locks, his other hand running down his lover’s naked side to rest on his hip. Markus breathed out hot air onto Connor’s chest that caused him to instantly shiver at the sharp contrast from the winter night. Markus pulled away to look down at his love. The pale moonlight made Connor’s alabaster skin a glowing pearlescent. His brown eyes were blackened with lust and the stars in the midnight blue sky sparkled in his iris’s. His freckles matched the constellations, scattered about his face and chest. What an absolute beauty. Markus thought. The ice surrounding the dock reflected the moon glow and illuminated their surroundings in a soft nighttime navy.

Markus slowly leaned in to meet his lips with Connor’s. Connor parted his lips even before Markus reached him, ready to succumb to any of Markus’s whims. They connected, hot mouths fusing, tongues dancing and swirling around the other. Markus reached for Connor’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He opened and interface which Connor accepted instantly. They feel what the other feels, emotions of pure joy, contentedness, _knowing_ they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

Everything is right.

“Markus,” Connor murmured between their lips. “I need you inside. I need you to fill me.” Markus sucked in a breath, he dropped the interface in exchange for caressing his sweet face.

“Of course,” Markus whispered. He reached down and undid the fly of his pants and pulling his significant member out of the folds of his underwear. The cold air immediately pricked at his cock and he felt a new sense of urgency to bury it deep inside the warmth of Connor’s very being. He prodded a finger at Connor’s hole, already oozing his cherry flavored lubricant. Markus pushed a digit into Connor’s constricting hole. The younger man arched his back at the intrusion and let out a breathy whimper.

“Oh, Markus,” Connor’s body soon relaxed as the sharpness of the initial penetration subsided. Markus kissed the scar above Connor’s eye on his brow. Markus gently crooked his finger inside of Connor up where he knew his prostate was located. Connor keened, legs quaking from the touch. “Oh!” His face flushed blue as his body warmed up despite the chilly air. Markus pumped his finger in and out thrice, he licked Connor’s jaw possessively, nipping a few times just hard enough to leave tiny love bites. He removed his finger and lined himself up with Connor’s welcoming hole. He pressed the tip to the ring of muscle but did not push in just yet. He gave Connor another kiss to the cheek, staring down lovingly at his fiancé.

“You are so beautiful, love.” Connor smiled up at him warmly, spreading his legs wide for Markus… and only for Markus. The vicious, ruthless deviant hunter, opened up, exposed, naked, vulnerable to the deviant leader. Markus loved seeing him this way, laid bare, and only he was lucky enough to drink in the sight. Markus began to push in, ever so slowly, the head popped in, Connor moaned. Inch by pleasantly painful inch sunk into Connor until Markus’s hips were flush with Connor’s rear. “Beautiful,” And he stayed like that, unmoving, taking in the feeling of _being inside_ someone. Not just someone, his one true love. How special. How intimate. He could never get over this feeling of being wrapped and embraced by the hot, tight walls of Connor’s insides. He closed his eyes, imagining what it would look like from an inside perspective, his cock buried deep in Connor, twitching in anticipation as Connor’s soft walls contract in need. Markus lowered his body to rest on top of his love. Holding the smaller man close, kissing his temple and enjoying the warmth that was Connor. “I love being inside you. Feeling you. Touching your most intimate and private parts makes me feel so… _so_ much _closer_ to you.”

“I love you touching me,” Connor whispered. “I love how comfortable it is to expose myself like this to you… now only if you’d do the same.” Connor jibed, pulling at Markus’s shirt and the waistband on his jeans. Markus smiled.

“If it weren’t for the cold, I’d be completely naked with you. You’re just insane.” As androids they were not susceptible to cold, but Markus would rather be warm. Connor liked the cold. One of the many things that made them different.

“Are you sure it’s not because you feel powerful still fully clothed, fucking a completely naked guy?” Markus silenced him with a kiss.

“Hush,” He cooed. “I’m going to treat you now.” Connor shivered from his deep, husky voice, blowing in his ear. He nodded curtly. Markus drew his hips back then forward again, setting a deliriously slow pace. Connor sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing as Markus treated his body. He wrapped his arms and legs around Markus’s back, koala hugging him as Markus languidly thrusted into his leaking hole. Markus pushed all the way in, so deep that Connor felt the head of his cock somewhere in the pit of his abdomen. Markus ground hard so his dick would brush that sweet spot within his fiancé. Connor dug his nails in the back of Markus’s shirt, nearly tearing holes in the fabric. His mind was placed in a state of euphoric lust that only Markus was capable of making him feel. Markus dusted his neck with little kisses, worshipping his skin, breathing him in. Markus moaned Connor’s name, picking his pace up so that he may watch Connor unravel beneath him.

Soft pants and the occasional moan joined together like a midnight symphony of the rural north. The only other sound was the wispy murmur of the frigid winter breeze waltzing through the needles of the evergreens. Connor looked up to the sky, taking in the expansive space in awe as his body racked from the thrusts. He rarely saw stars like this. Much less nebulas of beautiful shades of blue, violets, and glowing maroons. He smiled with an open panting mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he very suddenly reached his climax, hot cum spilling on his stomach. He arched his back and let out a low, sensual moan, Markus’s name on his lips whispered like a secret. Markus kissed his lips as he continued his pumping in and out, Connor’s hands rested on his cheeks to deepen the kiss, whimpering slightly at the overstimulation. Markus grunted as he gave one last tremendous thrust, spilling his seed into his lover. He breathed in deep to cool his hot biocomponents. He laid there on top of Connor, just feeling the pleasure of being inside him. He _will not_ ever tire of this. Markus gazed into Connor’s lovely, starry eyes.

“I love you.” Markus ran a hand over his hair and down the side of his face to rest on his cheek. Connor smiled.

“You are so good to me, Mark,” Connor patted his back. “I love you too.” Markus chuckled and pulled out. The drag caused Connor to jump slightly. Once he put himself back in his pants, Markus laid next to Connor, looking up at the night sky.

He was going to paint the essence of that night later. The stars and nebulas, his angelic boyfriend, the shimmering snow, the frozen lake. It will go into his R rated collection back at home that only Connor and his eyes may see. Though North got a peak of some of the nude Connor paintings by accident, the ordeal embarrassed Markus but Connor asked if she thought he looked good. So shameless that man.

“Shall we uncork some red and cozy up next to the fire?” Markus asked. Connor nodded.

“I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww look, they are so in love.
> 
> I think I'm writing too much submissive Connor (though I think we all established that is what he likes) I think I'm gonna have him take the reins some time... But not as a top. Connor is not and never will be a top. But maybe some good Connor riding Markus's cock and not letting him touch him or do anything but lay there and take it. It would drive Markus up the wall and I can imagine him breaking and just turning the tables because it's his role to be the dom in the bedroom... Might be another chapter. Who'd like to see something like that?


	3. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus battle for dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Connor is a wuss. I don't know why so many people portray him to be like that. He's a badass, cold, motherfucker (who just so happens to look like a pretty boy). Despite him being all those things, he likes to be submissive in the bedroom, and there is NOTHING wrong with that. Competent winner at life during the day. Twink subby boy at night.

Connor was a man of many talents. This really is no surprise considering he was programed and built to be one of the most athletic androids ever produced. He rates a 9/10 for speed, 10/10 for endurance, 9/10 for agility (though sometimes Markus internally disputes this because he’s seen Connor become so distracted before that he trips over flat ground), 6/10 for strength, and 10/10 for coordination (again, sometimes disputed). Commercial androids were never given that much power, their stats ranged between 5-7 out of 10. This was so no one could weaponize their androids. Also, it was cheaper to produce them with those less advanced features. The only stat that Markus succeeds Connor in is strength where he scores an 8/10.

Markus may be stronger, but that did not help him one bit in this current situation. Connor batted his big, doe eyes and Markus melted. Before he knew it, the both of them were at the summit of Marquette Mountain, snowboards strapped to their feet. Connor looked adorable in his pastel blue ski jacket, Markus sported a neon green one.

“Relax, Mark,” Connor was a little too nonchalant. He overestimated Markus’s ability to snowboard. How is he so certain that Markus won’t go tumbling all the way down the mountain? He’s never done this before! “Keep your center gravity low, lean to steer,” Connor faced him, smiling bright and putting his gloved hands on Markus’s cheeks. “And have fun, _mon amour_!” With that, Connor placed his mirrored snow goggles over his eyes, did a little scoot to catch momentum and down he went.

“Connor, wait! I can’t-“ Markus groaned as he watched his fiancé go. Annoyed yet quite impressed with how fluid Connor navigated his board down the mountain, leaning left and right to get himself warmed up. Then came a snow covered wooden platform that made for a jump, midway down the mountain. Connor lofted off the jump with ease, doing a little flourish midair and landing like a delicate snowflake continuing on his run as if he hadn’t just ditched the love of his life on top of a mountain.

Markus huffed, Connor went around a bend now and was no longer in sight. Markus groaned. The mountain was quite bare surprisingly for such a lovely winter day. Perhaps, even if he did mess up, no one would see him making a fool of himself. He sighed. Then again, there will probably be quite a few people at the base of the mountain. Markus shook his head.

“Fuck it.” He muttered to himself. He mimicked Connor’s hip thrusty scoot thing to catch momentum too. He bit his lip when he felt himself being taken by gravity. He was at the mercy of the mountain now. He started off slow enough, gliding easily, attempting to do the lean steering as Connor had instructed but he wasn’t entirely confident on leaning too far without falling. Then there was a dip, then a sharper decline, that’s when hell broke loose. Markus found himself racing down the mountain now, he kept his knees bent but didn’t dare try steering at all. All the while, the only thing he could think of was getting to the base of the mountain as he sped down at 40+ miles per hour in one piece.

Markus was pretty sure he was going to kill Connor… or at least give his tush a spank for putting him in this predicament. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do.

With the best of his limited snowboarding abilities, Markus avoided several jumps on his way down the hill. Unfortunately, there was a last one, closer to the base of the mountain where all the spectators could see, he could not avoid. Markus braced himself as he unwillingly hit the jump and lofted. He probably looked stupid flailing in the air as he caught at least ten feet. At least he didn’t scream. He landed again, hard but on his feet and as the slope evened out, he slowed down but not fast enough. Luckily, a blur of pastel blue darted in front of him right before he could crash into a small group of children in the middle of ski lessons. Connor caught Markus in his arms, getting knocked down by the force Markus had run into him. He landed on his butt, Markus landing on him. Markus didn’t realize it, but he was nearly hyperventilating, and his pump was rotating at a whopping 102 RPMs.

“You did it!” Came Connor’s cheery, yet patronizing voice. Markus growled, glaring up at his beloved. His fierce eyes met with squinted happy eyes and he felt a bit of his fear induced anger dissipate. “What did you call that finishing move? The ‘flightless bird’?” And it was back. Connor cackled and Markus frowned. He pushed himself off Connor and flipped around so he could sit on his butt. He removed the bindings from his feet and stood up on gelatinous legs.

“You have fun out here, love,” Markus began to walk towards the lodge. “I’m going to go have a brew by the fire in there.” He walked towards his destination. Connor deflated slightly.

“Aw, are you upset because I’m better at everything and you feel inadequate?” Markus froze for a few moments before spinning and around whispering harshly to Connor’s ear.

“Better at everything except for domming in the bedroom.” Markus smirked when Connor sputtered.

“Wha- uh, I, well you know I’m perfectly comfortable with my role in our marriage bed, Markus. I can dom the shit out of you if I wanted though!” Markus scoffed.

“Mmm hmm, I’m sure you could.” Markus resumed his trek to the lodge, not sparing a second glance at his flustered soon-to-be-husband.

“Yeah! I’m sure I could too!” Connor huffed, tucking his Burton board under his arm. He’ll just have to make some friends to have fun with. He spotted a group of young adults about to board a lift to a more difficult run of the mountain. He did a quick scan of each of them and deemed them worthy to be potential ‘Connor Friends’. Perfect.

He made 32 runs with his new friends before he decided he left Markus alone long enough. When he found his fiancé in the lodge, he had what may have been his 4th beer in his hand and a warm smile on his face. He urged Markus to get off his ass so they could go to the cabin to relax for the rest of the day. The RK200 slept his buzz off for the 40 minute drive it took them to get back to the cabin.

“Did you tire yourself out yet?” Markus asked.

“I could’ve gone for a few more runs but I figured it was time for me to spend time with you.” Connor said as they entered the master bedroom to change out of their winter gear and into their warm flannels. Connor watched as Markus stripped down to his boxer briefs, admiring the view of his amazingly gorgeous fiancé. That’s when their earlier conversation resonated inside Connor’s processors. A sly smile crept across Connor’s features as an idea hatched in his head. He walked over to his rucksack and pulled out a pair of his standard issue DPD handcuffs and waited for the right moment. He crept closer to his unsuspecting victim. Connor was quicker. Much quicker. Markus won’t know what hit him.

As soon as Markus was close enough to the bed, Connor pushed him from behind onto the mattress, cuffing both his wrists. Markus let out a startled yelp. Then, with no hesitation, Connor picked Markus up bridal style and threw him on his back on the bed. His arms pinned behind him. Connor immediately climbed over him, straddling his hips.

“What. The. Fuck?!” He attempted to sit up, but Connor placed a single finger on the dead center of Markus’s forehead and slowly pushed him back down. Markus stared up at him with wide eyes.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Connor said, lowly. “I do believe you said earlier that I could never dominate in the bedroom.” Markus didn’t say a word, he stared up at Connor with anticipation. “Well, today is the day I prove you wrong, Mr. Manfred.” Connor reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He felt Markus jerk beneath him as a reflex of needing to put his hands on Connor as soon as his skin was bare. Connor leaned down to meet Markus’s lips with his own. Connor’s tongue intruded his mouth and explored, wrestling with his tongue for who was taking charge of the kiss. Markus fought to remain in control, but this side of Connor was enticing, and he was curious. Maybe he’ll let his lover have his little domineering playtime fun but when everything was all said and done and the cuffs come off, he was going to teach Connor a lesson he’ll never forget.

“What are you going to do?” Markus asked, his voice barely above a whisper when they pulled apart from their kiss. “If your idea of domming is simply riding my cock on top, you’re failing already.” Connor raised a brow, lips pursed in a tight line. He grabbed Markus’s chin. His voice threatening.

“You have such little faith in me.” Connor dismounted and stood beside the bed, Markus’s eyes following his every move as he slipped his pants down his legs, purposefully facing his ass towards Markus’s clear view, knowing it would drive him crazy to look but not be able to touch. “My dominating will be different from yours.” Connor played with the waistband of his tight underwear. “You physically dominate.” Connor slowly pushed his briefs down, bending seductively so Markus could get the best view. He needed to touch. He needed to squeeze those soft, white cheeks of his. He needed to spread them open and kiss his puckered hole until Connor was a writhing, moaning mess. He needed to get out of these cuffs. “I’m going to dominate your mind.” Markus groaned lowly. Connor turned to face Markus. His dick hard and standing proud and Markus’s own dick was right there with it. Connor crawled on top of Markus again, grinding his hips into Markus’s. Markus watched in aroused awe as Connor bit his bottom lip with a mischievous smile on his face. Once again, Markus went to move his hands so that he may touch Connor but was restrained. Truthfully, he could break out of these cuffs no problem. Both he and Connor knew that. He made a conscious decision to let Connor continue until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Connor ran a hand up Markus’s defined abs and pectorals. His eyes roamed every inch of Markus’s body, no doubt taking in the freckled, dark beauty that was the RK200. “You’re gorgeous.” Connor muttered, moving back on the bed to bring his head face level with Markus’s aching, twitching cock. He pulled the band of Markus’s briefs down and his erection sprang forth, nearly hitting Connor on the nose. He licked a teasing line up his shaft, kissing the head and blowing a puff of hot air onto it. Markus groaned. Connor wrapped his slender fingers around Markus’s cock and gave it a few pumps. Connor met his eye and gave him an infuriating smirk. The little shit. He was so going to pay. Connor stuck his tongue out and licked around the smooth head before closing his lips around the head and giving it an all too gentle suck. Markus groaned again and pouted.

“Just suck it already!” Markus demanded. He absolutely did not expect the sharp, stinging slap to the side of his buttock. He gasped and stared down at Connor in bewilderment. He stared back with a ‘try me’ gaze. “Did you just-“

“I’ll do it again if you get mouthy with me, Mr. Manfred.” The Connor abruptly spat a sizable glob of oral lubricant onto Markus’s cock and worked it on to evenly coat it, making it slick. He then made sure Markus’s eyes were on him and nothing else as he stuck his index and middle finger in his mouth and sucked, lubing up his digits to prepare them to work himself open. He sat himself back and spread his legs wide open. Markus loved that. It was as if Connor was inviting him between his thighs. He belonged between those long, smooth legs. Connor was vulnerable right now, leaning back, legs open. All Markus had to do was break the cuffs and crawl over him and pin him to the bed as he fucked Connor’s brains out. It would be so easy. “Don’t be getting any ideas. I have no qualms with wrestling you back into submission.”

“Don’t be so sure, love. You won’t want to fight once I have my hands on you. It’s in your nature to lie on your back with your legs open for me.” Markus’s attempt to get under Connor’s skin had failed. He dragged his hand down his body until his fingers had reached his hole. He poked a finger tip into his hole, moaning slightly as a gush of lubricant spilled out. Markus’s mouth began to water at the naughty display. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take of this. Connor shoved a finger into his hole and keened, his legs trembling slightly. He pumped his finger in and out of himself then added another, scissoring. Connor was dripping with that cherry flavored lubricant. Markus suddenly became very hungry.

Connor retracted his hand and hovered over Markus’s throbbing cock, reverse cowgirl style. He bent forward, forcing Markus to look at his perfect, pink pucker that he was unable to kiss and lick and touch and finger. He wiggled his butt slightly, ever the tease. He then slowly sank himself down to the head of Markus’s cock. Connor curved his back deliciously. Markus’s eyes traveled down the line of his spine from his neck to his buttocks. Speckles of moles dotting his shoulders. He was breathtaking. Perfect. And Markus _hated_ being unable to touch this magnificent piece of art before him. He was at his wits end. One more tease and Markus was surely going to lose it.

Connor let out a small whine as he was stretched over Markus’s large cock, sinking down gradually until he bottomed out. Then he just sat there, clenching his muscles around his dick as he ran his hands up and down Markus’s shins. Markus took in a deep patient breath.

“Do something.” He said through grit teeth. Connor glanced over his shoulder, his eyes half lidded.

“I don’t take orders from the likes of you.” He said, evenly. Markus bit his lips and thrust his hips up causing Connor to gasp as the head of his cock brushed his sweet spot. Connor steadied Markus’s hips with both hands and shot him a disapproving glare. “Behave, Mr. Manfred, or I’ll make you wait all night to come.”

“Move.” Markus whispered, it almost sounded like a plea… _almost_. Connor turned his head away and began to roll his hips sensually, slowly, _grinding_ his ass on Markus’s dick that was just _aching_ for more attention. “Let me touch you…” Markus breathed. Connor ignored him and continued his grinding. “Connor, babe, I need to touch you-“ He truly couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to move his body, to grab onto Connor and never let him go. He doesn’t remember ever feeling this desperate to be in control.

“You don’t need anything, Markus,” Connor halts in his movements, keeping his eyes forward. “You have it all already.”

“I need to hold you.” Connor hums, thoughtfully.

“You’re not being very compliant, Mark, perhaps I should just have you suffer from blue balls and be on my merry way.” Connor teased, dismounting from Markus. The heat of Connor’s ass left his cock all too suddenly and it nearly felt like a gut punch. Connor slid off the bed and was about to head to the en suite. Markus’s eyes widened, knowing Connor was serious and he _could not_ let him get away.

“No!” Markus snapped, breaking the cuffs with little effort, he sprang from the bed and rushed him. Connor yelped when Markus picked him up under his thighs, making his legs wrap around his waist. He slammed Connor into the nearby wall with such force the painting on the wall rattled. Markus glared into Connor’s shocked, slightly afraid, and _very_ aroused eyes. “You’ve really done it now, darling.” His voice was low and threatening. “You think you’re so cute giving me the most outrageous boner ever then just up and leaving.” Connor shivered, his hands on Markus’s shoulder’s tightening. He loved this aggressive side of Markus.

“You… I’m supposed to… this, uh! I was supposed to dominate you! Why do you-“ Connor’s rant was cut off by his own scream when Markus very suddenly thrusted his cock back into Connor, deep. “ _Ohhh fuck_.”

“It’s not quite in your nature to be so domineering in our bedroom. There’s a sexual hierarchy here and you,” Markus carried Connor away from the wall, back to the bed and laid him down underneath his body. Never once did his large cock slip out from inside his lover. “Are on the bottom.”

“I _can_ be dominant! I make demands all the time!” Connor insisted with an adorable pout. Markus chuckled lowly.

“You’re demands just make you a bratty bottom, love, not some stone-cold dominatrix.” Connor gasped, thoroughly offended now. Markus now clashed his lips into Connor’s to prevent him from arguing further. He started a furious pace, pumping in and out of Connor.

Connor grunted from the rough treatment. The pain of being fucked hard, the helplessness being pinned to the bed, it was all so… sexy. He needed more. He moaned loudly, wrapping his legs tightly around Markus’s waist, the sound of polymer skin slapping skin resonating through the room. An obscenely wet squelch bounced off the walls when Markus pulled out until just his tip was inside before ramming back into Connor. “Oh fuck!” He grunted. Markus grinned, satisfied with the response. He didn’t expect however, for Connor’s legs to entangle in his and with one, strong and fluid motion, was flipped on his back again. It was dizzying how suddenly the positions turned on him once more. “Tonight, you’re mine, Markus.” He said through gritted teeth, grinding his hips hard into Markus. Connor pinned his arms above his head, but since Markus was stronger, he had no problem ripping his wrists out from Connor’s grip, wrapping his arms around his waist and throwing him off from being on top in a smooth roll. Connor let out a menacing snarl as he was pinned again and retaliated locking his legs around Markus’s waist and squeezing with so much force that Markus actually had a warning pop up in his HUD about pressure on his chassis. Connor’s lovely legs never ceases to amaze him. Markus gripped Connor’s chin, forcing his fiancé to look at him.

“Hey now,” He whispered calmly. Connor glared at him in the eye, his legs loosening up a bit. “I can’t help but notice, you aren’t fighting back as hard as you can.” Connor didn’t say anything, but a tiny smile broke across his face. “And I know for a fact you can beat me in a sparring match any day. So, I have reason to believe you don’t actually want to dominate anyway.” Connor shrugged.

“It was fun for a minute.” Connor took Markus’s face in both his hands. “But I like this more.” Connor met his lips with Markus’s. That was Markus’s cue to snap his hips roughly back into Connor. They broke the kiss, as Connor’s head lulled back, his body bouncing with every hard thrust into him. Connor moved his hands to Markus’s shoulders and clawed at the polymer flesh to keep him grounded, causing Markus to groan deeply at the pleasurable pain from Connor’s nails. Markus responded by pushing further into Connor he was sure he’s ever been before.

“Oh shit! Fuck! Markus! More, more! Please!” Markus panted, smirking at the challenge. With one hectic motion, he pulled out of Connor, flipped him onto his hands and knees then buried his cock back into his ass, assaulting his prostate with everything he had. Connor’s elbows gave out and collapsed his upper body to the bed as Markus relentlessly plowed him from behind.

Markus leaned over Connor, one hand clutching the back of Connor’s neck to push his head down even more into the mattress, his other hand around his waist to keep his ass up in the air where it belonged. Connor at this point, couldn’t even utter a pant, moan, or curse, his mouth lay agape as his body racked from the thrusts. Drool passing from his lips. Markus gazed at the side of Connor’s face, appreciating the incredibility lewd view of his eyes rolling to the back of his head and fluttering. Markus slapped Connor hard on the ass, causing the younger of the two to jump. He gripped onto the sheets, clawing at them for purchase.

Suddenly Connor’s back arched, his breath hitching, and he let out a tremendous wail of Markus’s name as he came over the bed. Markus bit his lip, pulling out abruptly and pumping his cock a few times to paint Connor’s back and ass with his cum. Markus took a deep, cooling breath in as Connor fully collapsed onto the bed, his legs and back spasming with the aftershock of his ridiculous orgasm. Markus placed a delicate hand on Connor’s rear end and rubbed his soft flesh gently. Connor whimpered, still not having come down from his high. Markus cooed and pressed a kiss to Connor’s left ass cheek, still red from where he slapped him.

“Mmm,” Connor tried to sit himself up. “Markusss, I can’t… ugh, I can’t fuckin’ move.” Markus ran a hand down Connor’s trembling thigh.

“I’ll take care of you, baby.” He kissed Connor’s temple. “I always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updates. Straight up I didn't have to motivation to write and I'm freaking tired all the time (due to... hormonal reasons???? Yeah we'll go with that....)

**Author's Note:**

> There's most likely going to be smut in every chapter because I'm like that.
> 
> I hope you fellow RK1K shippers dug this chapter. More romantic chapters to come.


End file.
